


Hogwarts Mystery Headcanons

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Alternate Universe, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: Just some trashy mediocre Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery headcanons





	1. Youtube AU P. I

Hana Kim-MC(19)  
•Her content consists of art videos, gaming videos, and vlogs  
•Basically every type of content  
•Doesn't know what she's doing 50% of the time  
•Is roommates with Penny and Rowan  
•Posts once to twice a week  
•Has a ghost hunting series w/ "The Gang"  
•Lowkey flirts with everyone(Mostly Ben, Rowan, and Penny)  
•Currently engaged in a prank war against Diego, Jae, Bill, and (Unwillingly) Charlie  
•Has "drama" with Diego  
•Their relationship is basically the same as Jacksfilms and Jenna Marbles  
•Is a stressed mom  
•Is also an annoying child  
•Is a stressed yet organized mess  
•Disses Jacob 24/7  
•Constantly scared Ben  
•Majors in fine and studio arts  
•Has done a 12 hour long live stream  
•Her filming is always interrupted by Tonks  
Username : cursed witch 

Rowan Khanna(19)  
•Does those informational videos(all I can think about right now is The Infographics Show), vlogs, and the occasional DIY video  
•Streams at like 12 in the morning  
•Has a series about testing/ tasting coffee  
•Is roommates with Hana and Penny  
•Majors in liberal arts(history)  
•Poor baby needs sleep  
•Makes questionable comments  
•Highkey disses everyone  
•"What is drama?"  
•Roasts people that leave hate in Penny and Hana's comment sections  
•Is always dead on the inside when filming an episode of the cursed crusaders with Hana and the others  
•Is always pranked by Tonks  
•Organized yet stressed mess  
•Has an upload schedule of twice a week and has been doing it consistently for three weeks  
•She and Hana will go back and forth dissing each other  
Username : Rowan Wood

Ben Copper(19)  
•Does gaming videos and has done seven vlogs  
•Ben tortures himself by playing "Scary" games  
•A large portion of the "scary" games that he plays are really just spoopy  
•Hana always scares him when he's playing video games  
•She also scared him when filming episodes of the cursed crusaders  
•Has a series that consists of him  
•He lowkey disses Diego  
•Highkey roasts people  
•Is a stressed and tired mess  
•Streams himself playing Mortal Kombat  
•No one knows why he tortures himself  
•Does the occasional literature analysis  
•Drinks a lot of red bull for some bizarre reason  
•Lives in the same apartment complex as the rest of "the gang(Han, Penny, Tonks, Tulip, Bill, Charlie, Badeea, Andre, Jae, Diego, Etc.)  
•Is currently in college like the others  
•Majors in English language and literature major  
•Unlike the others he actually gets sleep  
•Is roommates with Charlie  
Username : ben c. 

Penny Haywood(19)  
•Does book reviews and vlogs  
•Also has done the occasional makeup video  
•Is roommates with Hana and Rowan  
•Is a communications major  
•Higkey disses everyone she knows whether it be behind their back or to their face  
•Is a pretty mess  
•Uploads once a week to twice a month  
•Brags about Beatrice in almost every video  
•Is always stressed out from worrying about Hana  
•Doesn't know what she's doing  
•But she's confident about it  
•Has really good editing  
•Only drinks random energy drinks  
•Always appears in the background of Hana and Rowan's videos  
•Is always extremely calm when the cursed crusaders  
•Gives Tonks, Tulip, and Hana the disappointed mom look all the time  
Username : Pennywood


	2. just some random headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some random headcanons that won't fit into any headcanons I plan on making

•Charlie is demisexual  
•Hana and Rowan don't have much in common but bond over their love for Doctor Who  
•Rowan, Hana, and Penny have been over to Ben's house   
•Rowan and Hana hold self esteem and confidence lessons for Ben   
•Tonks won’t let Rowan and Hana sleep  
•Rowan tries to “protect” Hana from Diego  
•Rowan has a lowkey crush on her best friend but claims she's just overprotective   
•Penny, Rowan, Hana, and Tonks go out to Hogsmeade every weekend  
•Hana occasionally tutors Tonks along with Rowan  
•Every single Hufflepuff is terrified of Jane   
•All the first years think their Boggart is Jane   
•Hana constantly sneaks magical creatures into Hogwarts  
•Hana, Rowan, Penny, Tonks, and Ben all love Celestina Warbeck  
•Rowan always stays back at Hogwarts for Christmas because Hana doesn’t go home  
•Ben constantly worries Hana and Penny  
•Hana constantly talks(annoys) to Talbott  
•Hana has snuck into the restricted section multiple times  
•Despite how Rowan acts towards Ben the person she is closest to after Hana is Ben  
•Tonks constantly involves Rowan and Hana(mostly Hana) in her pranks  
•Tonks and Ben constantly stress Hana out   
•Hana hangs out with Ben and Rowan the most  
•Rowan, Hana, and Ben always sit next to each other on the Hogwarts Express  
•They hang out at Hagrid’s a lot


	3. Ben-Hana-Rowan Friendship Headcanons

  * Ben, Rowan, and Hana were each other’s first friends
  * Rowan and Hana sneak into the Gryffindor boy’s dorms to visit Ben and vice versa
  * I’ve said this before, but they have friendship bracelets
  * (They were original golden trio before Harry, Hermione, and Ron)
  * Accept it
  * They go to The Three Broomsticks together
  * Hana doesn’t really say many things to distract Ben when they’re playing Gobstones since he gets scared easily
  * Rowan was lowkey jealous of Ben when they became friends because she was Hana’s first friend
  * But they talked to each other and got over it
  * Ben always asks for help from Rowan
  * Rowan and Hana always defend Ben from people
  * Hana and Rowan have gotten into trouble because they’ve gotten into fights with people that make fun of Ben
  * (lol that’s why Rowan lost like ten points)
  * Ben used Flipendo on someone after they dissed Hana and Rowan(though he never admitted to it)
  * Ben practices “confidence” and self-esteem exercises that Rowan and Hana taught him
  * Ben is responsible for Hana’s obsession with The Little Prince because he gave it to her for her Christmas
  * Ben lowkey stresses out Hana
  * Ben is Hana and Rowan’s soft boy
  * Ben was average height during his first year(for an 11 year old boy)
  * He was probably 4'9" or 4'10"(I know my original height headcanons for him were 5'2"/ 5'3" but I changed it so…)
  * They were all smol soft babies during their first and second year
  * He was around 4'9" to 4'10" in his first year so because of that Hana was taller than him
  * This caused Ben to hide behind Hana when he was scared
  * So despite being significantly taller than Hana, he stills hides behind her despite it looking rather comical
  * Rowan also tends to tease Hana for being really short and not growing since their first year
  * Dumbledore once caught them outside sleeping after they fell asleep reading The Little Prince
  * Rowan is highkey done with Hana and Ben
  * Rowan hangs out with Ben the most after Hana
  * Ben and Hana take turns fixing Rowan’s tie
  * Rowan, Ben, and Hana have already made their decision as to what they are going to do
  * They are going to spend the 1/3 of their “break” at Hana’s, the second 1/3 at Ben’s, and the last 1/3 at Rowan’s
  * Ben gives Rowan and Hana his chocolate frogs because he finds them to be weird while Rowan and Hana give him chocolate frog cards that they already have
  * One of the only people that can make Rowan and Hana cry tears of laughter is surprisingly Ben though when Rowan and Hana say this, people don’t believe them
  * Hana thinks Ben is cute though she never says this because of how nervous he is all the time
  * Rowan once got in trouble for “accidentally” jinxing someone who dissed Hana and Ben
  * Despite Rowan and Hana being “model students” they’ve gotten in trouble in the classes because Ben tends to make sarcastic and snarky remarks and they just burst out laughing
  * Rowan tutors Ben in potions and Ben tutors Rowan in charms
  * Ben is a member of the Gryffindor quidditch team(random headcanon that has nothing to do with this)
  * Rowan is Hana and Ben’s personal cheerleader
  * Rowan tends to cheer for Ben during quidditch games even louder than some Gryffindor
  * Rowan and Ben talk a lot about Muggle things and the differences between muggles and witches and wizards
  * Rowan is the most supportive friend
  * Rowan got into her puns after Ben gave her a pun book for Christmas
  * This was Ben’s biggest mistake of his life
  * She doesn’t stop telling Ben and Hana puns
  * I’ve said this in my other headcanons but Hana and Rowan hold self-esteem and confidence lessons for Ben
  * Like I said earlier Rowan is Hana and Ben’s personal cheerleader, because of that Hana and Ben encourage Rowan all the time
  * Whenever Rowan is feeling doubtful Hana and Ben cheer her up
  * After defeating the Ice Knight Rowan comforted Hana(I mean Hana(MC) was 12 when that happened so I don’t expect her to be completely fine after the incident)
  * Rowan, Ben, and Hana are best friends
  * Rowan, Ben, and Hana always appreciate and love each other.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post this because I love Ben and Rowan and they need to be appreciated because they are our first friends and just amazing in general. I will never stop showing my love for them no matter what


	4. Youtube AU P. II

**Bill Weasley(21)**

  * Uploads once a week to once a month
  * Uploads vlogs, informational videos about ghosts, spirits, and other supernatural things, and the occasional prank
  * Currently a senior in college
  * Majors in chemical engineering
  * Lowkey dead inside
  * Appears in every episode of The Cursed Crusaders
  * Like every older sibling, he disses his younger siblings
  * Disses Charlie like every five minutes
  * Lives in the same apartment complex as the rest of the cursed crusaders
  * Eats takeout 85% of the time
  * Still only hangs out with kids two years younger than him
  * Has no friends his age
  * Roommates with Diego(for some reason)



Username : Will Beasley

* * *

 

**Diego Caplan(19)**

  * Uploads every other day
  * Uploads vlogs, video game playthroughs, and challenge videos
  * Used to make videos just flirting with girls
  * Roommates with Bill
  * Diego, please stop stressing out Bill
  * Interrupts Bill a lot
  * Also scares Ben a lot
  * Sophomore in college
  * Majors in English language and literature(because what else is he going to major in)
  * Only eats at McDonalds
  * Out of the ten members of the cursed crusaders, he is one of the five with a drivers license



Username : ~~Go Diego Go~~  Captain Diego

* * *

 

**Nymphadora Tonks(19)**

  * Uploads once a week
  * Does gaming videos and pranks
  * Majors in communications
  * Roommates with Tulip
  * Always torments the school librarian, Madam Pince
  * Carpools with Hana
  * When she doesn't carpool with Hana or the others she drives a moped to school
  * Eats with the rest of the cursed crusaders in Hana, Rowan, and Penny's apartment
  * The reason as to why she hasn't been evicted yet is a mystery
  * Also scares Ben a lot
  * Why is everyone scaring and traumatizing poor Ben
  * Works part time at Zonko's
  * Gets surprisingly good grades



Username : Call Me Tonks

* * *

 

**Tulip Karsu(19)**

  * Uploads semiweekly
  * Uploads vlogs, pranks, and random videos with Dennis
  * Majors in dramatic arts
  * Drinks sparkling water and coffee
  * Roommates with Tonks
  * Disses everyone
  * Eats with the others at Hana, Rowan, and Penny's apartment
  * Also gets good grades despite her almost never being in class
  * Almost every other resident don't like her
  * 75% of people don't talk to her because of Dennis
  * Only eats takeout
  * Speaks to Hana in Japanese a lot
  * Barges into Hana's apartment if she doesn't know what to do while filming and is just bored



Username : Tulip and Dennis


	5. Height Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons about what I think come HPHM characters heights are

**Hana Kim[MC]-4'11"(5'0"-5'1")**   
**150 cm(153 cm-155 cm)**

  * Is a literal gremlin
  * Was considered to be "tall" her first year
  * She will probably never grow any more
  * If she does grow more it will probably be a few more inches
  * If she does grow more she will probably be **5'0"** or **5'1"** at most



* * *

**Rowan Khanna-5'4"-5'5"(5'6")**

**162.5 cm-165 cm(167.5 cm)**

  * I feel like Rowan was actually short during her first and second year
  * That was until she hit a growth spurt a few months before the start of her third year at Hogwarts
  * I like to think that in her first year she was really smol
  * She was **4'9** to **4'10"**
  * And then she had a f*cking huge growth spurt where she went from **4'11"** to **5'4"** - **5'5"**



* * *

**Ben Copper-5'7"-5'8"(5'11"-6'0")**

**170 cm-172.5 cm(180 cm-183 cm)**

  * Ben is just really lanky
  * He is basically that kid in your class or school that has a huge growth spurt and is basically a flag pole by the time you see him again on your first day of high school
  * He was probably average(for an 11 year old) during his first year
  * He was probably **4'9"** or **4'10"**
  * He was a little taller during his second year
  * About **4'11"** or **5'1"** at most
  * And then his growth spurt happened and the moment that Hana saw him he was like **5'7"** or **5'8"**



* * *

**Penny Haywood-5'2"-5'3"(5'4")**

**157.5 cm-160 cm(162.5 cm)**

  * Penny is just pretty average in height
  * I like to think that in Hana and Rowan's eyes she was pretty tall
  * After her third year Penny doesn't really grow that much
  * She'll probably grow to **5'4"**



* * *

**Merula Snyde** **-5'2"-5'4"(5'4")**

**157.5 cm-162.5 cm(162.5 cm)**

  * I've never see Merula as a tall character
  * She'll probably stop growing by her fourth year
  * She will probably grow to be **5'4"** at the most



* * *

**Bill Weasley-5'10"-5'11"(6'3")**

**177.5 cm-180 cm(190.5 cm)**

  * This was actually really easily considering the fact that Bill and most of the Weasleys are canonically tall
  * And is Bill is one of the tallest of the Weasleys
  * Bill is still a student during Hogwarts Mystery so I see him being tall but not at his "full" height
  * After graduating from Hogwarts he'll probably grow a few more inches until he's done growing



* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks-5'4"-5'5"(5'6")**

**162.5 cm-165 cm(167.5 cm)**

  * Tonks is a character where I can't put a finger on her height
  * So because of that I just put her around **5'4"** and **5'5"**
  * And as for her final height, I see her being **5'6"**
  * I just made her slightly taller than her actress in the movies, Natalia Tena



* * *

**Tulip Karasu-5'4"-5'5"(5'6")**

**162.5 cm-165 cm(167.5 cm)**

  * Like Tonks, I don't know what her height could be
  * Her personality makes her seem like she could be tall but at the same time I don't see her being that tall
  * She is probably just average height and the same height as Tonks



* * *

**Ismelda Murk-5'7"-5'8"(5'9")**

**170 cm-172.5 cm(5'9")**

  * Ismelda is atol
  * Out of all the characters, Ismelda is one of the characters that I know their height for sure
  * She is around the same height as Barnaby for their first four years at Hogwarts
  * Stops growing during her fourth or fifth year when she hits **5'9"**



* * *

**Barnaby Lee-5'8"-5'9"(6'0")**

**172.5 cm-175 cm(183 cm)**

  * Barnaby isn't that tall
  * At least he isn't during his first couple years at Hogwarts
  * He has a growth spurt before his fourth year and he just keeps growing
  * I see him growing to be **6'0"** at the most and **5'10"** at the minimum



* * *

**Andre Egwu-5'6"-5'7"(5'9")**

**167.5 cm-170 cm(175 cm)**

  * Is on the short side
  * Probably has a growth spurt during his fifth year
  * Grows to **5'9"** at most
  * Maybe **5'9 1/2"**



* * *

**Charlie Weasley-5'7"-5'8"(5'10")**

**170 cm-172.5 cm(177.5 cm)**

  * This is really easy because Charlie is canonically shorter than most of the Weasleys and is canonically the shortest of all the Weasleys other than Ginny
  * Charlie is also still a growing boy during HPHM so he's not at his full height
  * Was average height
  * **5'7"** to **5'8"**
  * Grew about an inch a year or so
  * Like I said before Charlie is canonically the shortest Weasley(other than Ginny) so I see him growing to be **5'10"** at the most
  * Maybe **5'11"**



* * *

**Jae Kim-5'2"-5'4"(5'9"-5'11")**

**157 cm-162.5 cm(175 cm-180 cm)**

  * Jae is a smol
  * Jae is pretty small for his age
  * Jae doesn't grow that in between his years at Hogwarts that much 
  * Though I like to think there was a certain point in his life where he shocked every and just had a major growth spurt and shot up to like **5'9"** or **5'11"**



* * *

**Diego Caplan-5'7"-5'8"(5'9")**

**170 cm-172.5 cm(175 cm)**

  * Diego, like Tonks and Tulip, is a character whose height I can't put my finger on
  * I don't think he's tall
  * But I don't think he's that short
  * I see him being a little taller than Andre and maybe slightly shorter than Charlie
  * Grows a little more in his fifth year
  * Is at most **5'9"** when he finishes growing
  * I can't see him growing any more than that



* * *

**Badeea Ali-5'2"-5'2 1/2"(5'2 1/2"-5'3")**

**157 cm-158.2 cm(158.2 cm-160 cm)**

  * Badeea is smol
  * I haven't met Badeea yet and I'm not even close to meeting her yet
  * But one thing I know is that Badeea isn't that tall
  * She is probably **5'2"** - **5'2 1/2"** at the most
  * Does grow much
  * If she does grow she will probably grow to be **5'3"** at the most and that's if she's lucky or if there's a spell to make her taller
  * Other than that Badeea doesn't grow



* * *

 

 **Liz Tuttle-5'4"(5'5")**  
 **162.5 cm(165 cm)**

  * Liz is pretty average
  * Liz grows a few centimeters more until she hits **5'5'"** then she's done growing



* * *

 

 **Felix Rosier-5'8"-5'9"(5'9")**  
 **172.5 cm-175 cm(175 cm)**

  * On the shorter side
  * Grows one inch during his sixth year at Hogwarts
  * Doesn't grow much after that
  * Doesn't care



* * *

 

 **Angelica Cole-5'5"-5'6"(5'6")**  
 **165 cm-167.5 cm(167.5 cm)**

  * On the taller side
  * Grows a little after graduating
  * Doesn't grow much after that



* * *

 

 **Chester Davies-5'10"-5'11"(5'11"-5'11 1** / **2")**  
 **177.5 cm-180 cm(180 cm-181.5 cm)**

  * Tall and Lanky
  * Was pretty short from his first to third year
  * He had a major growth spurt his fourth year
  * Really wants to be at least **6'0"** but never grows past **5'11 1/2"**



* * *

 

 **Jane Foster-5'3"-5'4"(5'4")**  
 **160 cm-162.5 cm(162.5 cm)**

  * Shortest of all the prefects
  * Stopped growing her third year
  * Also doesn't care



* * *

 

 **Beatrice Haywood-5'3"-5'5"(5'6")**  
 **160 cm-165 cm(167.5 cm)**

  * Bea is pretty tall for her age
  * Grows to be taller than Penny
  * Still looks small(for some reason)



* * *

 

 **Jacob Kim-5'11"-6'0"(6'1"-6'2")**  
 **180 cm-183 cm(185.5 cm-188 cm)**

  * Jacob is a tol
  * Doesn't know why
  * I mean his sister is a gremlin
  * Was already **5'10"** by his third year




	6. Rowan and Hana Friendship Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons about Rowan and Hana’s(My MC) friendship, particularly during their first year

  * Rowan had to actually work up some courage to speak to Hana because she seemed “intimidating”
  * Rowan and Hana talked to each other so much in transfiguration so much they were separated
  * Whenever they wanted to borrow something they asked each other for them
  * But would never ask to borrow books from each other
  * They bonded over their love of Doctor Who and Queen
  * Rowan lowkey teases Hana because of how awkward she is
  * They are cute nerds that play Dungeons and Dragons
  * They are cute nerds that roleplay their Dungeons and Dragons characters
  * Hana “tutors” Rowan in flying
  * Rowan and Hana unintentionally annoy every single Hufflepuff
  * After Rowan got hurt when they found the first cursed vault Hana apologized to her for over an hour
  * Rowan and Hana talk about the vaults and their plans about the vaults when they return for their second year
  * During summer Rowan constantly sends Hana pictures of the Khanna family tree farm




	7. Some Headcanons About my MC, Hana Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some random headcanons about my Hogwarts Mystery MC, Hana Kim
> 
> P.S. I’m currently on my third year so none of these headcanons will include events that happen beyond year three, because of this I won’t include any other friends and characters from year 4 and up

  * A hatstall, she was either a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw
  * Asked to be put in Hufflepuff because it was her brother’s house
  * It’s really hard to tell when she’s being sarcastic
  * Is extremely bossy(not that she knows it)
  * Kim isn’t her real surname
  * Her real surname is Evergarden
  * Kim is just her mother’s maiden name
  * Has been mistaken for being related to Jae
  * Idolizes Jacob a lot, she lowkey worshipped the ground he walked(I just realized that lowkey should not be in the same sentence as worship)
  * Annoys every one in her year, as well as every Hufflepuff for barely studying but getting best marks
  * Being a member of a “prestigious” and wealthy pureblood family she is extremely spoiled
  * She tends to brag about it without meaning to
  * Rowan has tried to explain to her that she brags a lot but she doesn’t get it
  * Has an obsession with the Little Prince by Antoine de Saint Exupery
  * Lowkey disses people but acts like she doesn’t do it on purpose
  * She is really calm and open minded(At least according to her juniors)
  * Rowan constantly comments that she’s really weird, hot headed, and stubborn but no one believes her
  * Has a fascination with the Victorian Era
  * Has an obsession with musicals
  * Is done with Merula
  * Doesn’t show it but she is 100% done with Merula and her constant dueling challenges
  * Her first friends were Ben and Rowan
  * If Hogwarts Mystery was taking place around 2018 or something she would’ve been a fan of piropito(nana825763)
  * She also would’ve been a fan of ASMR(That’s a fact about her you didn’t need to know)
  * She is a stressed girl
  * Her best friends are Rowan and Ben
  * Her favorite teacher as of her third year is Professor Flitwick
  * Rowan spent the first half of their summer after their second year at Hana place and then they spent the second half at Rowan’s place
  * Ben stayed at Rowan’s with Hana for the month before school started
  * During the month that Ben and Hana stayed at Rowan’s
  * They all made friendship bracelets 




	8. Hana's Relationships Headcanons P. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of small, short headcanons about Hana's relationship with characters in HPHM.

**Rowan Khanna**

  * Her best friend, her partner in crime, Hana is the Batman to Rowan's Robin, The Dr. Watson to her Sherlock Holmes, Her... I assume you understand their relationship now
  * Rowan is one of the first and only people that don't see her as a member of the Evergarden Family and just as herself
  * Rowan always cheers her on no matter what
  * Hana fixes her tie and hair thirty times a day
  * They have friendship bracelets
  * They are always talking to each other during class
  * Has (lowkey) jinxed someone after they disses Rowan



**Ben Copper**

  * Hana's first friend
  * Hana is always supporting Ben and vice versa
  * They are always defending each other(Hana is a little more straight forward when defending Ben)
  * Ben also has a friendship bracelet
  * Ben is one of the only people that can make Hana laugh hard enough to the point of tears
  * Is Hana's soft boi
  * Hana appears at every single Gryffindor game to support Ben
  * Is one of the few people that treat her normally, because he is a muggleborn, because of this Hana appreciates him
  * Hana tries really hard to make him comfortable



**Penny Haywood**

  * Thinks Penny is her prettiest friend
  * Sees through her bs
  * Penny is her closest friend along with Ben and Rowan
  * Hana wakes Penny up in the morning because she goes to sleep late
  * Penny also has a friendship bracelet
  * Talks to Penny about Jacob sometimes
  * Penny is always stressed out because of Hana
  * Penny and Hana will gossip and talk about the "drama" going around Hogwarts



**Bill Weasley**

  * Admires Bill a lot
  * Has a really big crush on him
  * Thinks he's really cool
  * Bill basically adopted her a minute within meeting her
  * I feel as if Bill is that dad friends that brags about his friends
  * They talk about Bill's siblings a lot



**Nymphadora Tonks**

  * Goes to her whenever she's feeling down
  * She thinks Tonks is charming
  * Has done the occasional prank with her
  * She has called Tonks Nymphadora just to annoy her and occasionally calls her Dora
  * Tonks was one of Hana's first friends
  * Tonks doesn't really care about Hana's first name
  * After defeating the Ice Knight in her second year Hana was extremely stressed and down and Tonks was the first person to make her laugh
  * Hana has been to the Tonks Residence
  * Hana talks about Tonks a lot to her aunt and uncle



**Tulip Karasu**

  * Thinks Tulip is cool
  * She also thinks she's somewhat intimidating
  * Tulip convinced her to join the Frog Choir
  * Tulip taste tests everything she makes
  * Hana and Tulip talk to each other in Japanese



**Jae Kim**

  * Thought he was a Hufflepuff despite never seeing him at the Hufflepuff dorms
  * Thinks Jae is cool to talk to
  * THEY.ARE.NOT.RELATED
  * They've said it a million times but people still mistake them for relatives



**Diego Caplan**

  * Really oblivious to his flirting
  * Despite that Diego is one of her 97 crushes
  * Thinks he's really charming
  * Respects him a lot as a duelist



**Charlie Weasley**

  * Is one of her 97 crushes
  * Thinks he is "interesting"
  * Occasionally practices quidditch with him




End file.
